zagubiony w dźwiękach
by Kuro no Ri
Summary: Alternatywna rzeczywistość. Konoha to wybitna szkoła muzyczna z oddziałem sportowym. Naruto pomimo dobrych osiągnięć w sporcie pragnie dostać się do oddziału muzycznego jednak nie ma talentu do pianina. Jednak blondyn ma pewną tajemnicę związaną z przeszłością i pewnym barem o nazwie Suna.
1. Chapter 1

Dźwięk 1

Naruto smutnym wzrokiem patrzył na listę uczestników konkursu muzycznego odbywającego się w jego szkole. Akademia muzyczna Konoha słynęła z najlepszych uczniów i nauczycieli w Japonii. Co roku odbywał się w niej konkurs na który zjeżdżali różni sławni muzycy. Do konkursu wedle tradycji przystępowało 10 uczniów spośród klas muzycznych i 1 uczeń z klasy zwykłej. Miał on szansę po tym konkursie na transfer do którejś z klas specjalnych i stypendium. Naruto od dawna miał nadzieje że to on będzie tym szczęściarzem ale niestety i tym razem się pomylił.

\- Złaź z drogi cioto. I co tak sterczysz każdy wie że takie beztalencie jak ty to nadaję się jedynie jako szmata do butów.

\- Oh proszę przyjmij moje przeprosiny wspaniała emo-księżniczko.- Chłopak który tak teraz stał przed Naruto nazywał się Uchiha Sasuke i był najlepszym uczniem tej akademii.

\- Coś ty powiedział blond panienko?

\- Czyżbyś ogłuchł Uchiha? A podobno masz taki wspaniały słuch. Moje kondolencje.

\- Ty mały…- Na ramieniu Naruto poczuł czyjąś rękę i już wiedział dlaczego czarnowłosy umilkł.

\- Coś ci się nie podoba Uchiha.- Ten zimny i ostrzegawczy głos mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby w tej szkole Sabaku Gaara. Chłopak należał wraz z Uchihom i jeszcze 4 innych do klasy S. Miał czerwone włosy, zielone oczy podkreślone czarną kredką i tatuaż nad okiem. Pomimo że chłopak nie był lubiany to wszyscy się go bali i woleli mu nie wchodzić w drogę. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Uzumaki. Już od egzaminu wstępnego jakoś tak się zakolegowali i zaczęli trzymać razem. Blondynowi nie przeszkadzały dziwne zachowania kumpla a i czerwono włosy nie robił sobie problemu z orientacji kolegi. Tak Naruto był gejem i tego nie ukrywał i to był powód jego notorycznych sprzeczek z Uchihom. Ten czarnooki książę nie uznawał niczego co nie było idealne w swoim otoczeniu. A Uzumaki ze swoim roztrzepanym i ponad miarę optymistycznym nastawieniem do świata był po prostu jednym wielkim chaosem.

\- Gratki Gaara udało ci się dostać do konkursu nie myślałem że po tym co zrobiłeś w zeszłym roku pozwolą ci przystąpić.- Sabaku spojrzał na listę a jego spojrzenie od razu powędrowało do przydziału z klas zwykłych. „Hurano Sakura nie ma kurwa bata żebym na to pozwolił. Ta opętana fanka Uchihy niech spierdala. Nie pozwolę żeby Naru znowu się nie dostał cóż tym razem mam haka na dyrektorkę. Przecież nikt by nie chciał powtórki z zeszłego roku." Uśmiechnął się perfidnie po czym przejrzał resztę nazwisk." Żadnych nowości. Ja, Uchiha, Hyuuga, i jeszcze raz Hyuuga, Inozuka, Nara, Abamure, Yamanaka, Akamichi, i ten Yukire Haku co był w zwykłej do zeszłego roku. Nuuuuudy. Z takim składem to ja nawet kolejność mogę przewidzieć i po co w tej farsie startować. Z Naru byłoby ciekawiej chociaż ten pedancik Uchiha mógłby przegrać muszę to zobaczyć. Postanowione."

\- Dzięki. I sorka ale dzisiaj na mnie nie czekaj muszę wpaść do dyrki.

\- Coś znowu odwaliłeś?

\- Nie po prostu muszę z nią pogadać na temat konkursu. Może pozwoli mi zagrać na elektryku.

\- Nie robiłbym sobie nadziei.

\- Skąd wiesz. Luźniej podchodzi do tego wszystkiego niż Sarutobi.

\- No to powodzenia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dźwięk 2.

Dźwięk dzwonka oznajmił koniec zajęć. Gaara niespiesznie podniósł się spakował i ruszył w stronę gabinetu dyrektorki. Był tam już tyle razy że nikogo nie dziwiło jego pojawienie się.

\- Znowu wpakowałeś się w kłopoty?- Zapytała miłym głosem sekretarka.

\- Nie tym razem. Mam sprawę do Hokage w związku z konkursem.

\- Oh dobrze zaraz przekaże dyrektorce. Poczekaj tu chwilę.

Po paru minutach chłopak dostał zaproszenie do gabinetu. Za biurkiem siedziała blondwłosa kobieta o całkiem pokaźnym biuście.

\- No proszę co to się stał że pan Sabaku odwiedza mnie w innej sprawie niż kara.

\- Mam do pani propozycję. Chodzi o ucznia ze zwykłej klasy który ma dołączyć do naszej 10.

\- Czyżby nie spodobał ci się mój wybór? Panna Hurano przez ostatni rok przychodziła do mnie na zajęcia i o wiele się poprawiła.

\- W to nie wątpię ale czy może pokonać Uchihę.

\- Nikt no może poza tobą jakbyś się w końcu przyłożył nie może pokonać Uchihy.- Gaara zdjął plecak z ramienia i wyjął z niego płytkę z nagraniem. Podał ją dyrektorce.

\- To nagranie z ćwiczeń pewnej osoby z oddziału zwykłego. Jak jest pani zainteresowana to tu jest też adres baru w którym czasem grywam z tą osobą. Proponuję przyjść dziś wieczorem.

\- Dlaczego ci na tym tak zależy? To do ciebie nie podobne.

\- Po prostu chcę zobaczyć jak to napompowane ego Uchihy pęka w drobny mak.

\- Zgoda ale tylko dlatego że sama mam dosyć tego Pańczyka, a teraz zjeżdżaj.

Tymczasem Naruto dotarł do domu. Przed naciśnięciem klamki westchnął. Pustka i cisza uderzyły w niego jak zawsze. Nie lubił tu wracać. To tu zmarli jego rodzice. Najpierw mama na raka a 3 lata później ojciec. Obecnie zajmował się nim jego chrzestny ale ponieważ był pisarzem prawie nigdy nie było go w domu. Blondyn zostawił plecak w przedpokoju, zjadł szybko jakieś kanapki i się przebrał po czym wyszedł w biegu z domu. Był umówiony z Gaarą w barze Suna. Był to przeciętny pab jakich wiele jedyną różnicą byli goście. Był to typowy bar dla homoseksualistów. „ Nie zapomnę kiedy pierwszy raz zabrałem tam Gaarę. Odbywał się właśnie amatorski konkurs dla gości. Po wysłuchaniu paru piosenek ten wariat wpadł na pomysł żebyśmy zagrali. A ponieważ nie mieliśmy żadnych instrumentów poszliśmy do szefa tej knajpy spytać czy nam nie wypożyczy. Gaściu okazał się całkiem sympatyczny miał na imię Nagato. Zabrał nas do składzika i kazał coś sobie wybrać. Czerwono włosy od razu wybrał gitarę elektryczną ja zaś niepewnie się rozglądałem.

\- Na czym grasz?- Zapytał miło Nagato.

\- Na skrzypcach.- odparł za mnie Gaara.- Ale one raczej nie będą pasowały do elektryka.

\- Kto wie.- Z tymi słowami i podstępnym uśmiechem sięgnął po jeden z futerałów. I tak zaczęła się moja przygoda z elektrycznymi skrzypcami. Tego dnia wygraliśmy ten konkurs i przez pomysł mojego przyjaciela zostaliśmy ochrzczeni jako Schukaku i Kurama dwa legendarne Biju. Od tamtej pory całkiem często zaczęliśmy grywać w tamtym barze." Naruto wszedł pewnym krokiem do ciepłego pomieszczenia pełnego ludzi. Suna jak zawsze kiedy oni mieli grać była zapełniona po brzegi. Chłopak ostrożnie przepchał się do pokoiku za sceną. Czekał już tam na niego Nagato.

\- Jest już Schukaku?

\- Nie spóźnia się ludzie zaczynają się niecierpliwić.

\- Pewnie spotkanie z Dyrką mu się przeciągnęło.

\- Znowu coś na wywijał?

\- Mówił że nie. Wyłaź na scenę i mnie zapowiedz zagram coś na razie sam. Masz jakieś zwykłe skrzypce?

\- Pewnie w składziku.

\- Dobra to ja po nie skocze a ty załatw mi z 5 minut.

\- Ok. to powodzenia Kurama.

\- Jasna sprawa.

Już po chwili w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi rozbrzmiał dźwięk skrzypiec. Na scenie stał spokojnie chłopak o długich do ramion rozpuszczonych włosach z czerwonymi pasemkami i o niesamowicie niebieskich oczach. Ubrany był w czarny strój z elementami płomieni na bluzie spodniach i płaszczu. Publika w ciszy słuchała utworu. Rzadko mieli okazję posłuchać jak gra sam Kurama. Przeważnie obaj chłopcy grali razem.


	3. Chapter 3

Dźwięk 3.

Tsunade zaraz po wyjściu czerwonego utrapienia jak lubiła nazywać Sabaku wstała i włączyła płytkę którą jej zostawił. Już po paru dźwiękach uśmiechała się promiennie. O tak czerwono włosy miał racje. Osoba która to grała mogła spokojnie konkurować z Uchihą a może nawet wygrać. Trzeba to będzie sprawdzić. Wzięła do ręki adres i płaszcz i ruszyła do wyjścia.

\- Schizune ruszaj się idziesz ze mną jest coś do załatwienia.- Zadowolony uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy kobiety. Nie dość że istniała szansa utemperować tego zarozumiałego gówniarza to jeszcze mogła wybrać się do baru zamiast siedzieć w papierach. Po prostu żyć nie umierać.

Kiedy kobiety dotarły pod bar Schizune wyglądała na rozeźloną. Jej przełożono znowu zamierzała pić. To było nie do pomyślenia żeby dorosła kobieta na takim stanowisku była tak nieodpowiedzialna. Zanim jednak zdążyła coś powiedzieć blondynka zniknęła już w pomieszczeniu.

Jak tylko Dyrektorka weszła do baru uderzyła ją piękna harmonia dźwięków. Była to bez wątpienia sonata Mozarta na skrzypce. Tsunade słuchała tego utworu z zafascynowaniem. Czuła jakby dźwięki zabierały ją do jakiejś innej krainy. Niestety przyjemność którą sprawiał jej grający została szybko przerwana przez kogoś kto na nią wpadł.

\- O pani Dyrektor jednak pani wpadła. Spoko ja lecę bo Kyuu mi łeb ukręci za to spóźnienie.

I tyle by było po winowajcy. Zniknął zanim rozeźlona kobieta zdążyła mu przyłożyć. Chłopak który wcześniej grał także już skończył. Ukłonił się i zniknął za sceną.

\- Kto to?- Zapytała zdziwiona Schizune. Kiedy tylko weszła za przełożoną aby na nowo zaciągnąć ją do pracy uderzyły ją dźwięki tych skrzypiec.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Sabaku przyszedł do mnie w sprawie tego chłopaka chce żebym go dopuściła do konkursu.

\- Chodzi do naszej szkoły? Przecież to niemożliwe żeby ktoś z takim talentem nie był zauważony nawet jak jest na oddziale zwykłym.

\- Dokładnie i to mnie zastanawia. Chodźmy gdzieś usiąść przy dobrej sake będzie mi się lepiej myślało.

Sekretarka jedynie westchnęła. Ten jeden raz mogła na to przymknąć oko. Przynajmniej spędzą ten czas przy dobrej muzyce. Kiedy kobiety podeszły razem do baru Schizune wychwyciła jak niektóre kobiety patrzą na jej przełożoną i kilku mężczyzn którzy się całowali.

\- Tsunade-san to miejsce…

\- Oh no tak ty jeszcze nie byłaś w Sunie. Kakashi ciągle zachwala to miejsce. Pieprzony spóźnialski zboczeniec. Ale swoją drogą to ciekawe że pomimo iż spędza tu tyle czasu to jeszcze nie natchnął się na swojego „ ulubionego" ucznia.

\- A cóż to za mój ulubiony uczeń Hokage-sama- Za dyrektorką pojawił się wspomniany przez kobietę nauczyciel i wychowawca klasy S Hatake Kakashi.

\- A ty znowu tu. Znasz tego dzieciaka co grał?

\- Kurama? Jest świetny co nie? Dorównuje a może nawet przewyższa Uchihę Itachiego.

\- Jest aż tak dobry? Ten kawałek był niezły ale żeby aż tak?

\- Cóż jego popisowym numerem są Kaprysy.- Na ustach kobiety wykwitł uśmiech samozadowolenia.

\- No to całkiem możliwe że młody Uchiha zostanie zmiażdżony podczas tegorocznego konkursu.

\- Tsunade-sama czyżbyś za dużo wypiła?

\- Oj weź się zamknij!

Podczas sprzeczki tej dwójki na scenę zostały wniesione wzmacniacze a publika zaczęła skandować.

\- A oto przed państwem duet jakiego nie usłyszycie nigdzie indziej. Dwaj legendarni Biju. Schukaku i jego elektryk oraz Kurama ze skrzypcami. Zapraszam na noc pełną elektryzujących wrażeń.

Blondwłosa kobieta popatrzyła na scenę. Pojawili się na niej dwaj chłopcy. Ten którego widziała wcześniej i drugi o czerwonych włosach długim czerwono piaskowym płaszczu i tego samego koloru siatkowej bluzce strój dopełniały piaskowe spodnie i glany. Jego oczy zasłaniały ciemne okulary a grzywkę miał zaczesaną na lewę oko. Kobieta ledwie mogła poznać w tym młodzieńcu największe utrapienie szkoły jakim był Sabaku Gaara. Nie dziwiła się już że Kaszalot jak nazywała tego zboczonego nauczyciela większość uczniów nie rozpoznał tego dzieciaka. Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie a potem rozbrzmiały dźwięki. Pomimo że Tsunade jako dyrektorka szkoły muzycznej i znany krytyk słyszała wiele różnych połączeń instrumentów to to było tak zaskakujące że nie mogła się od niego oderwać. Dźwięki ją wręcz hipnotyzowały. To było jak walka siły i delikatności. Krzyku i szumu wiatru który za chwile przeradzał się w wichurę. Jak wybuch radości dziecka i gniewu pełnego buntu. Te instrumenty nie miały się prawa zgrać a jednak tak było. W końcu kobieta ochłonęła i zamówiła sake. Resztę wieczoru przesiedziała przysłuchując się tej dziwnej pełnej dzikości muzyce.


	4. Chapter 4

Dźwięk 4.

Naruto opadł na krzesło za sceną. Mimo potwornego zmęczenia uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Uwielbiał grać a jego duet z Gaarą zawsze sprawiał że musiał dać z siebie wszystko. Nakręcali się nawzajem. Jak tylko jeden spróbował na chwilę zwolnic albo się pomylił cały występ się walił. Nie był mowy o pomyłce. Do tego jeszcze nie mieli za dużo czasu na próby więc to był po prostu cud że im się udawało.

\- Hej Naru rusz się mamy spotkanie.

\- Z kim niby? Ja się nigdzie nie ruszam.

\- Daj spokój dyrka tu jest.

\- Że przepraszam co?!

\- No Tsunade.

\- Zaprosiłeś na nasz występ Hokage?

\- No przecież jakoś muszę ją przekonać do tej gitary co nie?

\- Przerażasz mnie. A skąd pewność że tu jest?

\- Po pierwsze to bar a po drugie widziałem ją.

\- A ja mam z tobą iść bo?

\- Pomyślałem że duet nie byłby złe?

\- Kami-sama Gaara a nie pomyślałeś co będzie jak mnie pozna? Wywali mnie z miejsca.

\- Histeryzujesz. A teraz rusz się to na serio spoko babka więc nie będzie źle.

Obaj chłopcy przebrali się aby nie zwracać niepotrzebnej uwagi i ruszyli w stronę baru gdzie czerwono włosy już wcześniej zauważył dyrektorkę Akademii muzycznej Konocha.

Tsunade patrzyła na czarkę z sake nie mogąc się doczekać spotkania z tym rozrabiaką. Koło niej czatował również Kakashi z Iruką jak i Schizune. Kobieta popatrzyła ponownie w stronę sceny i ujrzała całkiem niedaleko siebie dwa największe problemy swojej szkoły i jak się przed chwilą dowiedziała najbardziej niekonwencjonalny duet jaki kiedykolwiek słyszała. Przed nią stali Sabaku Gaara i Uzumaki Naruto. O ile tego pierwszego się spodziewała to drugi był kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Już nie dziwiło ją dlaczego gitarzysta nie powiedział jej kim jest tajemniczy skrzypek.

\- Schukaku to jak mniemam Sabaku a więc Kurama o którym się tyle nasłuchałam to najbardziej nieprzewidywalny uczeń mojej placówki. Doprawdy jak mogłam się nie domyśleć że jak mowa o jednym to i drugi musi gdzieś się kręcić. Ale Uzumaki od kiedy grasz na skrzypcach? Cały czas zgłaszałeś się do klasy pianistycznej.

Naruto roześmiał się głupkowato a za kobietą dwaj mężczyźni właśnie spadli z krzeseł. No tego to się nie spodziewali. Kakashi podniósł się szybko a w jego głowie zaczęła świtać myśl. „ A więc tak to chcesz rozegrać Tsunade. Całkiem sprytnie nie powiem. Nic tak nie uderzy w Uchihe jak przegrana z Naruto."

\- O kaszalot. A pan nie w pracy? Miał pan przecież nadzorować uczestników konkursu.

\- Jak widać to robię jakbyś zapomniał Sabaku także należysz do tej grupki.

\- Co pan nie powie i Iruka-sensej z którym się pan znowu obściskiwał cały czas to co pana pomoc umysłowa bo nie radzi pan sobie z jednym uczniem.

\- Sabaku!- Warknął zawstydzony brązowowłosy.

\- Sorki sensei ale nie jesteśmy w szkole.

\- Gaara a może tak z łaski swojej mi wyjaśnisz parę drobnych spraw.- Cichy i groźny głos ze śladowymi dźwiękami warkotu przywrócił czerwono włosego do piony. Zły Naru to niebezpieczny Kyuu. Chłopak nie bez powodu nadał im te konkretne przydomki. Blondyna było bardzo ciężko wkurzyć przynajmniej tak na prawdę ale jak komuś się udało to nic nie miało szans takiego nieszczęśnika uratować. W takich chwilach Uzumaki był jak najprawdziwsze tornado. A teraz zanosiło się na to że Gaara odczuje to na własnej skórze.- Czy moglibyśmy na chwilę przeprosić? Pani dyrektor, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Schizune-san.

Tsunade aż nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi najbardziej krnąbrny i nieznoszący żadnych zasad uczeń jej szkoły jest aż tak potulny i przestraszony tylko przez fakt że Uzumaki wygląda na zdenerwowanego. To było nie do pomyślenia. Kobieta jednak wolała uniknąć kłótni i postanowiła się wtrącić.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz Naruto chciałabym najpierw przedyskutować z tobą i panem Sabaku pewną sprawę. Jak wiecie co roku odbywa się konkurs w naszej szkolę ale dotyczy on jedynie instrumentów klasycznych. Zgodnie z sugestiom pana Sabaku uznałam że warto rozszerzyć go także o instrumenty nowoczesne. A w związku z tym zwolni się jedno miejsce skrzypka wśród uczestników klasycznych. Pan Sabaku zaproponował ciebie. Po wysłuchaniu waszego występu mam nadzieję również na wasz występ podczas konkursu jako przerywnik między dwoma częściami konkursu.- Głos jak i postawa kobiety były kompletnie profesjonalne i wszyscy byli pewni że to co mówi to prawda po za jedną coraz bardziej zdenerwowana osobą.

\- A tak na serio to po prostu Gaara kazał pani tu przyjść i obiecał że pokaże pani sposób jak utemperować Uchihę w zamian za możliwość gry na elektryku tak?

\- Naru daj spokój nie wściekaj się.

\- Bądź ty lepiej cicho. Dobrze wiesz że to nie ma sensu. Sarutobi jasno powiedział żebym zrezygnował z gry. Nie pokonam kogoś z klasy muzycznej.

\- Słyszysz ty siebie! Nie pokonasz? Przestań żartować. To czasem nie ty zagrałeś najlepszy duet z Itachim Uchihom na skrzypcach jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem?

\- No właśnie kurwa nie ja. To był Kurama. Nie gram na skrzypcach jako ja i dobrze o tym wiesz. Przestań kombinować.

\- To ty skończ! Cały czas ta sama gadka jakbyś naprawdę miał zamiar porzucić skrzypce to byś już dawno z tym skończył. Przestań chować się za pianinem. Ono do ciebie nie pasuje. Jesteś najlepszym skrzypkiem jakiego znam i nie pozwolę ci zmarnować tego talentu głąbie.

\- Ja. Nie. Gram. Na. Skrzypcach. Dotarło!

\- A to przed chwilą to co miraż? Kurama czy ty co za różnica? Przecież to jedna i ta sama osoba. Przestań uciekać. Jesteś Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Nie zmienisz tego.

Kakashi popatrzył na dzieciaka zszokowany. Znał nazwisko Namikaze bardzo dobrze. Chyba jak każdy wśród muzyków. Minato Namikaze był jednym z najwybitniejszych kompozytorów i dyrygentów z pośród muzyków współczesnych. Niestety jakieś 5 lat temu zmarł. Miał wylew w mózgu. Słyszał że mężczyzna miał syna ze związku z pewną znaną wiolonczelistką Kushiną Uzumaki ale nigdy nie powiązał tego hałaśliwego dzieciaka z jego matką.

\- Z kim teraz mieszkasz?- Ciszę jaka zaległa po słowach czerwono włosego przerwała Tsunade. Ona także miała podobne myśli jak nauczyciel ale poza nimi pojawiło się jeszcze poczucie winy. Była jedną z nielicznych którzy znali Minato i Kushine osobiście. Jej były mąż był nawet chrzestnym ich syna. Od rozwodu z Jirayom nie kontaktowała się jednak ani z byłym mężem ani z tą dwójkom.

\- To nie jest pani sprawa. A teraz wybaczcie ale muszę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Gaara nawet nie warz się za mną iść. A co do konkursu to niech będzie ale pod jednym warunkiem pozwoli pani przystąpić do niego 10 absolwentom Akademi w tym Itachiemu Uchiha.- Po tych słowach Naruto spokojnie opuścił bar.

\- Przesadziłem. Jest nieźle wściekły. Eh. Przynajmniej się zgodził.- Dorośli popatrzyli na niego niepewnie będąc nadal zmieszani nowymi informacjami na temat jednego z uczniów.- No nic ja też będę się zbierał. Do widzenia. A co do tych absolwentów to niech pani spyta Peina. Jest tu szefem naprawdę nazywa się Nagato i był na tym samym roku co Uchiha więc może ma kontakty do innych.


	5. Chapter 5

Dźwięk 5

W poniedziałek w Akademi muzycznej Konoha aż huczało od plotek. Na centralnej tablicy z nazwiskami uczestników i instrumentami na których grają wisiały dwie dodatkowe listy.

 **Instrumenty klasyczne**. _Instrumenty nowoczesne_ Absolwenci

 **Uchiha Sasuke -skrzypce** _Sabaku Gaara -Gitara elektryczna_ Uchiha Itachi -skrzypce

 **Hyuuga Neji -pianino** _Sabaku Temari -Gitara basowa_ Uzumaki Nagato -pianino

 **Hyuuga Hinata- kontrabas** _Mizurame Suigetsu- perkusja_ Kazuma Sasori -altówka

 **Inuzuka Kiba -puzon** _Uzumaki Karin -keybord_ Riuuzan Sai -flet

 **Nara Schikamaru- flet** _Sabaku Kankuro -Perkusja_ Uchiha Obito -pianino

 **Yamanaka Ino -altówka** _Sasamoto Jugo -Gitara elektryczna_ Orino Konan -klarnet

 **Abamure Schino -wiolonczela** _Lee Rock -Gitara elektryczna_ Jashin Hidan -kontrabas

 **Akamich Choji -tuba** _Sarutobi Konohamaru -Gitara basowa_ Mizurame Kisame -wiolonczela

 **Yukire Haku -klarnet** _Kazme Tenten -keybord_ Uchiha Shisui -flet

 **Uzumaki Naruto- skrzypce** _Hurano Sakura -wokal_ Hyuuga Sasame -skrzypce

Dla Sasuke ta lista nie była wcale takim wielki zaskoczeniem w końcu już w sobotę wieczorem jego brat zadzwonił że przyjeżdżają aby wziąć udział w tym konkursie. Nie mógł jednak zrozumieć jakim magicznym cudem ten blond narwaniec znalazł się na tej liście. I jakby tego było mało jeszcze został przypisany do skrzypiec. Przecież ta ciota pewnie nigdy nawet nie miała ich w ręku.

Sasuke nie był jedynym którego zaskoczyła lista pomimo wiedzy o zmianach jakie nastąpią. Gaara już od rana zastanawiał się jakim cudem nigdy się nie dowiedział że jego rodzeństwo gra na basie i perkusji. Może nie byli ze sobą zbyt blisko ale do cholery mieszkali pod jednym dachem. Po za tym kolejnym uczestnikiem zaprzątającym głowę zielonookiego był Uchiha Itachi zwany geniuszem skrzypiec. Pierwszy raz spotkał tego człowieka podczas jednego z występu w barze. Miał wtedy uszkodzoną rękę i Naru musiał zagrać sam. Panu doskonałemu nie spodobał się występ i zaczął grać ten sam utwór co Naruto jakby pokazując blondynowi kto jest lepszy. Nie przewidział tylko że w kiedy niebieskooki jest w skórze Kuramy nie ma nikogo kogo mógłby się przestraszyć. To była istna wojna skrzypcowa od jednego utworu do drugiego nie było wiadomo kto jest lepszy. W pewnym momencie chyba nawet nie do końca świadomie obaj przeszli na 24 kaprysy Paginniego. Niestety żaden nie dotarł do końca obaj przerwali na 21 kaprysie. „Czyżby Naruto chciał zakończyć tamten pojedynek? Całkiem możliwe. Ciekawe czy geniusz go rozpozna."

Istotnie ten konkurs był idealną szansą na wyłonienie zwycięscy tamtego pojedynku. Itachi siedząc w samolocie nie mógł się doczekać tego występu. Kiedy zadzwoniła do niego dyrektorka kategorycznie odmówił. Nie wyobrażał sobie że miałby konkurować z tymi dzieciakami. Przecież to byłoby oczywiste że wygra. Dopiero telefon Nagato który zapytał go czy ma zamiar skończyć pojedynek z Kuramom podczas tego konkursu sprawił że czarnowłosy zmienił zdanie. Tamtego dnia kiedy poznał Kurame wrócił właśnie do Japonii z trasy koncertowej i postanowił odwiedzić starego przyjaciela a że ten prowadził bar to poszedł tam. Kiedy jakiś chłopak wyszedł na scenę i przeprosił za kolegę który uszkodził sobie rękę Itachi się zirytował. Do tego ten dzieciak miał zamiar zagrać sam na skrzypcach bez żadnego akompaniamentu czy chociażby drugich skrzypiec. Itachi uśmiechnął się do tych wspomnień. Dokładnie pamiętał jak łatwo mu się grało z tym blondynem. Jedyny problem jaki mieli to że grali na dwa dźwięki prowadzące. Ale dzięki temu że ich muzyki miały inny wydźwięk mogli stworzyć z tego całkiem oryginalny występ. Potem niestety nie spotkał już tego chłopaka więc skoro wreszcie nadarzyła się im okazja zagrać razem nie zamierzał pozwolić jej uciec. Zwłaszcza że od tamtego występu miał ochotę utworzyć duet skrzypcowy z tym chłopakiem i teraz jeśli się uda będzie mógł. Może nawet Kurama zgodzi się z nim pojechać. Czarnooki uśmiechnął się tak to była idealna okazja.

Naruto nie poszedł tego dnia do szkoły. Zamiast tego udał się na cmentarz na grób rodziców. Postawił po jednej świeczce na ich grobach i kwiaty z pobliskiego straganu po czym zaczął mówić.

\- Dawno mnie tu nie było mamo, tato. Pamiętacie Gaare? Czasami tu ze mną przychodzi. Ten wariat wciągnął mnie w konkurs muzyczny. Wiem że chciałem tam wystąpić ale nie na skrzypcach. Dlaczego? Nie wiem po prostu wiąże się z nimi za dużo wspomnień a zwłaszcza o nim i o was. Kiedy gram to wszystko wraca. To jak się uśmiechał jak rzeźbił kiedy ja grałem. Jak ojciec nam przerywał i wyganiał do łóżka bo już późno. Nie mogę zapomnieć że to na mój występ jechali z tatą kiedy zdarzył się ten wypadek. Nie mogę zapomnieć kiedy tata zapijał się aby nie pamiętać albo kazał mi na oczy mu się nie pokazywać bo jestem tak podobny do Deia. Boje się że jak zacznę grać to się po prostu popłaczę bo to wróci. Niby gram po kilka razy w tygodniu w Sunie i ćwiczę w domu ale to nie to samo. Tam będę musiał wyjść jako ja jako wasz syn a nie jako anonimowy nastolatek. Jestem głupkiem co mamo? Sasuke ma racje nie mam jaj żeby to zrobić. Przeklęty Uchiha dlaczego teraz o nim myślę? Wiem! Zagram i pokaże tej emo księżniczce że nie jest najlepszy. Zobaczymy jaką minę będzie miał Tame jak mnie posłucha. O tak postanowione zagram dla Tame. O kurde ale to zabrzmiało jakbym mu dedykował swój występ czy coś.


	6. Chapter 6

Dźwięk 6

Gdy tylko znalazł się na lotnisku Itachi pewnym krokiem ruszył na parking gdzie czekał na niego kierowca. Pomimo że jego twarz była jak obojętna maska był bardzo podekscytowany.

\- Do szkoły muzycznej Konoha.- Zakomunikował spokojnie szoferowi samemu wyglądają przez okno.

Droga z lotniska nie trwała więcej niż 15 min. Chłopak spokojnie opuścił luksusowe wnętrze pojazdu i ruszył w kierunku szkoły.

Naruto opuścił cmentarz pełen motywacji. Podjął decyzję da z siebie wszystko. Teraz zostało tylko przekonać się z kim przyjdzie mu konkurować. Nie sądził żeby dyrektorce udało się dogadać z Uchihą ale to miał być tylko pretekst aby odmówić. Co prawda nie miałby nic przeciwko grze z tym mężczyzną zwłaszcza że był on całkiem pociągający ale… no właśnie to przeklęte ale. Bał się najzwyczajniej w świecie tchórzył przed takim przeciwnikiem bo co on mógł był tylko dzieciakiem który grywa sobie w barze a nie jakimś wielkim wirtuozem skrzypiec. Nie chcąc dalej rozmyślać o tym co może się stać ruszył lekkim truchtem w stronę szkoły. Musiał w końcu zobaczyć listę i jak coś to pogadać z dyrektorką.

Itachi właśnie szedł korytarzem kiedy ktoś na niego wpadł. Niespodziewane zderzenie posłało obu chłopaków na ziemie. Uchiha był wściekły. Nic co prawda się nie stało ale przecież mógł nawet uszkodzić sobie rękę i co wtedy. Podniósł się i górując nad chłopakiem odezwał się zimnym jak lud głosem.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę do czego mogła doprowadzić twoja głupota gówniarzu? Jestem skrzypkiem co byś zrobił jakbym zranił sobie rękę? Tak głupie i nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne na terenie takiej placówki jak ta szkoła.- Mówiąc te słowa wyminął chłopaka i ruszył do auta. Sprawdzenie listy uczestników nic mu nie dało. Nadal nie wiedział kim jest Kurama. Na liście było dwóch skrzypków których nie znał. Zdecydowanie bardziej prawdopodobne że osobą której szukał był ten dzieciak z klanu Hyuuga którego w ogóle nie kojarzył. Na dodatek jeszcze kiedy już wychodził wpadł na niego jakiś bachor. Itachi potrzebował odreagować i znał do tego idealne miejsce. Ale najpierw musiał zostawić bagaże w domu i spotkać się z matką i bratem.

Wieczorem bar Suna był wypełniony po brzegi. Czarnowłosy muzyk przepchał się do baru obserwując scenę.

Tymczasem za kulisami trwał zacięty monolog pewnego blondyna.

\- I wiesz co i on ten napuszony księciunio miał czelność o wszystko oskarżyć mnie. Rozumiesz? Nie dość że sam na mnie wpadł no dobra może nie sam ale argh jak ja nie cierpię Uchihy!

\- Nie przesadzasz to tylko wypadek. Zresztą to chyba nie czas na to zaraz mamy występ.

\- Dobra, dobra już się przebieram po prostu musiałem się wyładować.

Nagato obserwował chłopaków z rozbawieniem był już przyzwyczajony do monologów blondyna jak i spokojnych wtrąceń Gaary. Wrócił wspomnieniami do wieczoru kiedy się poznali. Na początku wydawali mu się kompletnie różni jak ogień i woda. Szybko jednak się przekonał że źle ich ocenił. Zdawać by się mogło że czerwono włosy jest jak płomień. Żywiołowy porywczy temperamentny a do tego elektryk który tak uwielbia. Ale już po paru spotkaniach to wrażenie znika pozostaje zamknięty w sobie nieufny buntownik z dość dużymi problemami rodzinnymi. Zaś Naruto który zdawał mu się spokojnym dość nieśmiałym chłopakiem okazał się istnym wulkanem energii. Niestety jak i w przypadku Gaary nie było to wszystko. Niebieskooki miał wiele sekretów nigdy nie dało się do końca powiedzieć co myśli albo przewidzieć jego poczynań bardziej niż ogień czy wodę przypominał wiatr zmienny nieuchwytny w pewien sposób wolny ale i samotny. Kiedy wchodzili na scenę zostawiali wszystko za sobą stawali się zupełnie kimś innym ale Nagato nieraz miał wrażenie że to właśnie wtedy tak naprawdę są sobą.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go ręka na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał wprost w czarne oczy swojego przyjaciela.

\- A więc to oni?

-Itachi mógłbyś mnie tak nie straszyć?- Oczy nowoprzybyłego obserwowały muzyków. Kiedy przyglądał się blondynowi naszło go dziwne wrażenie że gdzieś już go widział. Spokojnie ruszył w ich stronę. Wtem oczy niższego spotkały się z jego. Teraz go poznał to był ten dzieciak który na niego wpadł.

\- No nie tylko nie Uchiha.- Jęknął blondyn ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- A co trema wzięła?

\- Chyba cholera. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi to mam dosyć tej rodzinki tak na no nie wiem wieczność?

\- Przesadzasz Kyuu. Zamiast marudzić to się pakujcie na scenę. Itachi masz skrzypce?- Wymowne spojrzenie później.- O co ja pytam. Shukaku co ty na to żebyś dzisiaj pomógł mi z rachunkami?

\- Czemu nie.

\- Zdrajca!


	7. Chapter 7

Dźwięk 7

Kiedy zostali sami Itachi jeszcze raz dokładnie przyjrzał się blondynowi. Dzieciak był bardzo ładny nie przystojny ale właśnie ładny. Jego uroda była podobna do kobiecej delikatne rysy duże niebieskie oczy, drobna postura.

\- Możesz grać?

\- A co szanowny pan Uchiha znowu ma jakieś problemy z moją grą? A może to wstyd wystąpić ze mną na scenie?- chłopak odłożył ubranie które miał przygotowane i spojrzał wprost na czarnowłosego. Mężczyznę zmieszało zachowanie chłopaka. Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego ten tak zareagował. Po prostu był ciekaw czy podczas ich zderzenia nic się chłopakowi nie stało. Kiedy wtedy tak na niego naskoczył był po prostu zły i nawet do głowy by mu nie przyszło że ktoś kto gra na instrumencie może być tak nieuważny.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Skoro wszystko w porządku to może w końcu się przebierzesz.

\- Oczywiście jaśnie panie. Jak tylko wyjdziesz.

\- Nie przesadzaj dzieciaku nie jestem gejem.

\- Ale ja tak więc jednak mógłbyś się stąd wynieś.- Naruto stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Obecność tego mężczyzny budziła w nim dreszczyk pożądania. Niebezpieczeństwo które wyczuwał od starszego Uchihy sprawiało że odczuwał przyjemną adrenalinę na myśl o jakimkolwiek zbliżeniu do czarnookiego.

Odpowiedź blondyna zaskoczyła Itachiego. Był pewny że chłopak tylko tutaj grywa z kolegom. Po za tym to był pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś przy nim powiedział otwarcie że jest gejem. Z każdym spotkaniem niebieskooki intrygował go coraz bardziej.

\- W takim razie… jednak zostanę.

\- Że co proszę?

\- To co słyszałeś ja się nigdzie nie wybieram.- Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech.

\- Ech ja nigdy nie zrozumiem Uchihów.- Naruto dał sobie spokój z rozmową i kompletnie ignorując swojego rozmówce szybko się przebrał.

\- Tak wyglądasz o wiele lepiej po co wiążesz włosy?

\- Chodziłeś do Konohy to się domyśl geniuszu. I lepiej tak nie gadaj bo pomyśle że ze mną flirtujesz.

\- Bo może to właśnie robię?

\- A skoro tak to nie przeszkadzam. Ale teraz musimy już iść.- Kyuu uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Jak tylko się przebrał znowu poczuł się wolny od ciężaru przeszłości a to uczucie sprawiało że mógł być w pełni sobą. Jego prowokacyjny charakterek znowu dochodził do głosu.- A tak dla pewności to przypominam że jestem facetem.

\- Wiem bardzo pociągającym facetem. Wręcz kobiecym.

\- Chrzaniony bi.

\- Pokręcony blondi.- Uwadze Itachiego nie umknęła zmiana charakteru nastolatka po prostu nie przejął się tym był pewien że kiedyś się wszystkiego dowie jeśli zechce. Na chwilę obecną interesował go tylko ich wspólny występ.

Kiedy obaj wyszli na scenę publika ucichła. A potem zaczęły się szmery. Większość nie znała Uchihy więc zastanawiali się kim jest. Skrzypkowie nie przejmując się tym spojrzeli sobie w oczy nie obgadali nawet jaki utwór zagrają. Ale czy to miało znaczenie? Kiedy tylko rozbrzmiały dźwięki obaj już wiedzieli że nie. Wybrali ten sam utwór. Przez czas jego trwania zmieniali to który z nich gra pierwsze skrzypce. Nie bali się ufali partnerowi kiedy skończyli Itachi zszedł ze sceny nagrodzony wielkimi brawami zaś Kurama jedynie odłożył skrzypce i wziął elektryczne wcześniej przygotowane przez Nagato. Z zaplecza dołączył do niego Shukaku i rozpoczął się koncert.


	8. Chapter 8

Dźwięk 8.

Itachi zaraz po zejściu ze sceny obejrzał się na Naruto z delikatnym ledwie widocznym uśmiechem. Nie sadził że dzisiejsze odwiedziny w tym klubie sprawią mu tyle przyjemności.

\- Uśmiechasz się łasico.

\- Nagato.

\- Podoba ci się? Nigdy nie sądziłem że wielki geniusz Uchiha odważy się zawiesić oko na chłopaku.

\- Nie robie tego po prostu znalazłem idealnego partnera do duetu.

\- Jeżeli to tylko to to powinieneś sobie darować. On się nie zgodzi.- Odpowiedź czerwono włosego zdziwiła Itachiego.

\- Niby dlaczego ktoś kto chodzi do szkoły muzycznej miałby się nie zgodzić?

\- Jest na profilu zwykłym. Do tego w klubie baseballowym . Po za tym klubem nie gra nigdzie na skrzypcach.- Czarnooki popatrzył uważniej na chłopaków na scenie.

\- Więc dlaczego bierze udział w konkursie?

\- Najprawdopodobniej Gaara go w to wmanewrował. Po za tym jest jeszcze twój brat.

\- A co ma do tego Sasuke? Chyba nie są razem czy coś?- Nagato na to stwierdzenie po prostu się roześmiał.

\- Nie ale młody jak na homofoba przystało dość znacznie zalazł Kyuu za skórę.

\- Będzie trudniej niż myślałem ale nie zamierzam zrezygnować. Mam dwa tygodnie to wystarczy.

\- Rozkochaj go w sobie wtedy pojedzie.- Nagato odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Ale Uchiha nie zareagował po prostu zawiesił się i jakby o czymś rozmyślał.

Itachi usłyszawszy słowa przyjaciela uzmysłowił sobie że naprawdę nie miał by nic przeciwko gdyby doszło między nim a tym blondynem do czegoś więcej niż tylko partnerstwo na występach. Mimo że spotkał go jak na razie jedynie dwa razy poczuł bardzo silną więź między nimi. „ Czy naprawdę mógłbym pokochać mężczyznę? Podrywanie chłopaka było całkiem przyjemne i dość ekscytujące. Ojciec nie musi o niczym wiedzieć. A nawet jak się dowie to co z tego? Jestem dorosły sam zarabiam nie potrzebuje jego pieniędzy by żyć. Będę musiał poszukać jakiegoś lokum."

\- Nagato wiesz gdzie mógłbym się zatrzymać na czas konkursu?

\- A to nie zostajesz u rodzinki?

\- Ojciec zaraz mnie wywali jak tylko się dowie co robie wieczorami albo że zamierzam umawiać się z facetem.

\- Ty chyba nie chcesz… Cholera łasica. Ja tylko żartowałem. Nie próbuj nic zrobić co go zrani.

\- Nie próbuje. Za kogo ty mnie masz. Już wcześniej mi się spodobał. Może wyjdzie z tego coś więcej nie wiem. I tak dla twojej wiadomości to jestem bi a nie hetero. – Nagato zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Poczekaj sekundę.- Po czym wychylił się na scenę dając znać muzyką żeby zrobili sobie przerwę.

\- Co jest Nagato. Żadko nas ściągasz z występu.

\- Kyuu ty mieszkasz sam co nie?

\- Taa a coś się stało?

\- Widzisz Uchiha nie ma gdzie zostać na czas konkursu. Nie przenocowałbyś go?

\- A jego dom to za mały?

\- Mój ojczulek i braciszek są dość jednoznacznie nastawieni do tego że płeć jest mi obojętna. Stary by mnie pewnie nie wychrzanił puki nikt niepowołany by się nie dowiedział ale wolę nie ryzykować.

\- Niech będzie. Już dość dobrze poznałem opinie jaką ma twoja rodzinka na pewne sprawy. Jak to wszystko to spadam z powrotem na scenę. A klucze masz w mojej kurtce a adres zna Pain. Spotkamy się w domu to obgadamy parę rzeczy dotyczących mieszkania.

Nagato szybko naskrobał na kartce adres a czarnowłosy znalazł wspomniane kluczę.

\- Wisisz mi przysługę łasica. Liczę że ją spłacisz.

\- No pewnie. Dzięki.

\- Itachi zajmij się nim dobra. Przyda mu się ktoś taki jak ty i jeśli go skrzywdzisz….

\- Zrozumiałem. Do zobaczenia na zebraniu uczestników.- Nagato nic już nie odpowiedział jedynie wyszedł machając ręką na pożegnanie.


	9. Chapter 9

Dźwięk 9

Itachi zaraz po otrzymaniu kluczy i adresu od Nagato udał się do domu rodzinnego. Planował tylko szybko zabrać swoje rzeczy i udać się do mieszkania Kuramy. Niestety jego młodszy braciszek i reszta rodzinki już na niego czekała. Ojciec nie wyglądał na zadowolonego a Saske miał twarz wykrzywioną obrzydzeniem. Matka za to batrzyła na niego oceniająco i z ostrożną aprobatą." Co do cholery się stało? Czyżby ktoś doniusł że byłem w Sunie? Cóż przynajmniej nie będzie problemów z tłumaczeniem gdzie zamierzam mieszkać skoro moje waliski już wystawili."

\- Witaj ojcze czym zawdzięczam to powitanie?

-Nie odzywaj się do mnie ty pedale nie tak cię wychowałem!- Warknął w gniewie Fugaku uderzając syna w twarz. Mężczyzna nie mógł uwierzyć w to co powiedział mu Hiashi Hyuuga na dzisiejszej kolacji. Jego syn w jakimś podrzędnym barze dla tych wynarutowieńców. Taka chańba. Na szczęście chociaż Sasuke był odpowiednim dziedzicem dumnej nazwy Uchiha.

Twarz Itachiego podczas uderzenia pokryły włosy więc nikt nie dostrzegł jak oczy chłopaka rozbłysły bólem zmieszanym z gniewem. Jednak jak tylko podniusł głowę i popatrzył na obu mężczyzn w rodzinie ci poczuli dreszcze biegające po kręgosłupie.

\- Po pierwsze Nie jestem pedałem jak to określiłeś ojcze ale bi-Głos młodego mężczyzny był zimny i spokojny czym wyzwalał strach w słuchaczach.- Po drugie to nie ty mnie wychowałeś ale mama. Tobie bliżej było do burdelu niż do domu.

-Jak...!

\- Milcz.- Itachi trząsł się z ledwie powstrzymywanej furji. Zawsze uwarzał że opinia ojca kiedy się dowie o jego orientacji nie będzie miała dla niego znaczenia. teraz się przekonał że to nieprawda. Słowa i czyny starszego bolały jakby coś go rozdzierało a do gardła podchodziła mu żułć. Wiedział że po następnych słowach straci rodzinę a przynajmniej ojca i brata na zawsze. Mimo to czuł że musi je wypowiedzieć inaczej na zawsze pozostanie małym chłopcem zależnym od widzimisię ojca.- Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Nie martw się nie zamierzam tu zostać nawet minuty dłużej niż to konieczne.

\- Hm. Jakby ojciec ci pozwolił pedale.- prychnął najmłodszy Uchiha nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć że jego idealny brat okazał pieprzoną ciotą.

\- Och no tak zapomniałem że mój ukochany braciszek też tu jest.- Z sarkazmem warknął Ita.- A teraz z łaski swojej nie przeszkadzaj bachorze i zrub wszystkim przysługę zaczynając urzywać muzgu samodzielnie. Co do ciebie ojcze to radze zamknąć się i nie prubuj w jaki kolwiek sposub mnie lub mojego chłopaka " przyszłego ale o tym nie musisz wiedzieć" oczerniać inaczej upewnie się że wszystkie twoje brudy wypłynom. Chyba nie chcesz żeby ludzie zaczeli poddawać pod wątpliwość legalność twoich inweztycji albo rostrząsać bewien wypadek z przed laty?- Mężczyzna zbladł gwałtownie nie spodziewał się że ten głupi bachor może o tym wiedzieć.- Czy się rozumiemy a może powinienem dodać do listy Danzo?

\- To nie będzie konieczne.- Oznajmił mężczyzna lodowato po czym odwrucił się i odszedł. A Sasuke zaraz za nim.

\- Przepraszam mamo że tak wyszło.- Głos Itacziego stał się ciepły i można było w nim wyczuć prawdziwą skruchę.

\- Nic nie szkodzi kochanie- kobieta machneła ręką lekcewarząco.- Kiedyś musiało się to stać.

\- Wiedziałaś?

\- Oczywiście.- Mikoto popatrzyła na niego oburzona.- Jestem w końcu twoją matką. Choć muszę przyznać że niespodziewałam się że dasz rade przeciwstawić się Fugaku do tego stopnia. Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumna.

\- Dziękuję mamo. I sam nie sądziłem że dam radę ale dzisiaj podjąłem decyzję jeszcze zanim tu przyszedłem że mam dość skrywania tego wszystkiego a poza tym pewna osoba raczej się nie zwiąże z kimś kto tylko się ukrywa.

\- Och czyżby to chłopiec o kturym wspomniałeś?

\- Tak ale to jeszcze nic pewnego mam dwa tygodnie żeby sprubować. Musze iść bo mam jego klucze. Do zobaczenia mamo. - Itachi podszedł i ucałował kobietę po czym podniusł waliski i udał się do wyjścia. Ostatnim co usłyszał były życzenia szczęścia od matki.

Zaraz za drzwiami czarnowłosy odetchnął z ulgą. Mimo że cała scena była dość nieprzyjemna to poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Wreszcie był wolny od kajdan jakie zakładał na niego ojciec i jego oczekiwań. Podczas tej kłutni dotarło do niego jeszcze coś, nie był sam i miał cel. Chłopak którego gra tak go fascynowała, po rozmowie z nim naprawde chciał sprubować. To co powiedział matce było prawdą miał dwa tygodnie aby poznać Kurame i aby młody poznał jego. niemiał co tracić tu więcej czasu. Żwawo ruszył w stronę taxi. Szybko podał kierowcy kartkę z adresem blondyna.

\- Trochę się panu zeszło. Czyżby kłutnia?

-To nie pana sprawa.- Odparł chłodno.

\- Jak pan woli. Często rozwoże ludzi z Suny i rużne rzeczy widziałem i słyszałem. Często lepiej się od razu wygadać to pan ochłonie.

\- Dzięki ale już miałem rozmowę uspokajającą. Teraz chce tylko się przespać.

\- Oczywiścię. To niedaleko więc zaraz będziemy.

I jak powiedział taxówkarz już po niecałych 10 minutach dotarli na miejsce. Budynek był rozległy utrzymany w kolorach żółci i czerwieni w typowo zachodnim stylu. Ciemnowłosy szybko wysiadł zabrał waliski i wszedł przez otwartą furtkę. w pierwszej chwili pomyślał że gospodarz wrucił ale jednak nie. wygrzebał klucze i otwożył drzwi.


	10. Chapter 10

Dźwięk 10

Naruto wreszcie zszedł ze sceny. Dzisiejszy koncert strasznie się przedłużył. Co prawda nie był to pierwszy raz ale miał w planach porozmawiać jeszcze ze swoim nowym lokatorem a tak nici z tego. Przebrał się nie zwracając na nic uwagi i półprzytomny ze zmęczenia ruszył do wyjścia. Za drzwiami zarzucił kaptur na głowę i pobiegł w stronę domu. Trucht w chłodną noc zawsze go rozbudzał i pozwalał ochłonąć i spokojnie przemyśleć występ. Zawsze kiedy się na czymś skupiał musiał być w ruchu. Tak i teraz jego myśli goniły jedna drugą. "Cały występ nie był zły choć pare razy zdarzały nam się wpadki. Na szczęście podczas występu z geniuszem jakoś się ich ustrzegłem. Już słyszę jego prześmiewczy głos.

\- Hm. Jak można być tak nieudolnym. Kto to widział żeby taki śmieć odwarzył się grać na skrzypcach. Powinieneś raczej wrócić do swoich barbarzyńskich rozrywek.

Hm no może przesadzam takie teksty bardziej pasują do naszej szkolnej emo-księżniczki. Tak w zasadzie to ja nawet gościa nie znam. Hahaha! Cholera mam mieszkać przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie z kimś kogo spotkałem trzy razy w życiu. Nie no gratulacje Naruto tylko ty mogłeś się w coś takiego wpakować. Chodź ten Uchiha jest kumplem Peina więc może nie jest tak źle."

Podczas tych całych rozważań blondyn dotarł pod dom od tylnej strony. Bez namysłu przeskoczył niewysokie ogrodzenie i udał się do drzwi frontowych. W oknie salonu paliło się światło i unosiła przyjemna melodia. Zaintrygowany chłopak nie chcąc przeszkadzać towarzyszowi zakradł się cicho do domu. Ostrożnie zdiął buty po czym na boso podkradł się do pokoju. Staną w wejściu opierając się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi. Przymknął oczy ciesząc się utworem. Pomimo radosnej i lekkiej melodii czuł jakiś ból towarzyszący dźwiękom. Otworzył oczy i patrząc na ciemnowłosego chłopaka podjął decyzje.

\- Coś poszło nie tak w domu?

Itachi pomylił się a potem zamarł. Kompletnie zanurzył się w muzykę że nawet nie zauważył kiedy młodszy mężczyzna wrócił do domu. Zawsze kiedy coś go trapiło uciekał w wesołe tony mając nadzieję że choć na chwile ucieknie bólowi i strapieniu. Kiedy dotarł do tego domu po kłótni z ojcem chciał tylko się położyć i spać. Niestety po krótkim prysznicu podczas którego zaczęły do niego wracać wszystkie wypowiedziane słowa uznał że nie da rady zasnąć. Wyjął więc skrzypce i zaczął grać. Podniósł wzrok na przybysza.

\- To nic po prostu czekałem aż wrócisz. Mieliśmy o czymś porozmawiać.

\- Nie chcesz nie mów, ale nie ściemniaj. Twoja muzyka płacze. A co do rozmowy to nie za bardzo widzę sens o 11 w nocy ustalać warunki mieszkania. Obaj jesteśmy padnięci i nie myślimy jasno.- Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów chłopak ziewnął.- Nie wiem jak ty ale ja chce tylko zasnąć zwłaszcza że jutro przed zajęciami jest to durne spotkanie. Mam nadzieję że chociaż pokój gościnny znalazłeś. To pa.- Poirytowany blondyn odwrócił się zamierzając wyjść jak najszybciej zanim znowu coś powie nie tak.

\- Kurama poczekaj. To nie tak że nie chce mówić po prostu taki nawyk. Ojczulkowi ktoś doniósł o moich wypadach do Suny i się starliśmy.- Sfrustrowany dwudziestolatek potargał włosy wolną ręką.

\- Właśnie dlatego chce odłożyć wszelkie rozmowy do rana.- W głosie niebieskookiego słychać było przekorne dąsy.- Teraz to się tylko pokłócimy. Może tak koło 7 pobudka zdążymy pogadać przed wyjściem.

\- Jasne. Dobranoc.

\- I tobie też dobranoc Itachi.

Z rana w pokoju Naruto rozbrzmiał dzwonek budzika. Zamroczony i jeszcze senny chłopak próbując zgasić ustrojstwo zrzucił hałaśliwy przedmiot na podłogę.

\- Noż niech to cholera weźmie!- Warknął zły wstając z łóżka. Tym razem poprawnie wyłączył zegarek i odstawił go na miejsce. Ziewając przeciągnął się po czym udał pod prysznic.

Jakiś niezidentyfikowany dźwięk i nastałe po nim przekleństwa wyrwały ze snu czarnowłosego lokatora. Dopiero szum prysznica uzmysłowił mu że miał porozmawiać z Kuramom z rana. Niechętnie podniósł się ogarnął po czym ruszył do kuchni zrobić jakąś kawę i śniadanie.

Odświeżony i ubrany blondyn zszedł na dół do kuchni. Zastał tam nie do końca obudzonego Itasia z kubkiem kawy w ręku.

\- Całkiem słodko wyglądasz rano.

\- Na podryw się komuś wzięło.

\- A żebyś wiedział.- Naru uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.- Taki przystojniak mi się przyplątał to jak mogę nie skorzystać?

\- Och doprawdy? Jak dla mnie to ty wyglądasz o wiele słodziej w tej powyciąganej bluzce i luźnych spodenkach. Do tego ten mały słodki lisi nadruk.- Itachi wreszcie bardziej rozbudzony postanowił dołączyć do gry. Po jeszcze paru podobnych przekomarzankach obaj doszli do porozumienia w sprawie mieszkania i ubrawszy się wyruszyli do szkoły.


	11. Chapter 11

Dźwięk 11

Gaara czekał pod wejściem do Konohy na swojego przyjaciela. Znudzony słuchał muzyki na ipodzie. Co chwila odwracał się w stronę drogi skąd miał przybyć blondyn. Kiedy po raz kolejny spojrzał na drzwi gmachu szkoły dostrzegł tam swoje rodzeństwo. Z daleka było widać że się o coś kłócą. Rudy popatrzył na to zaciekawiony. Choć nieraz widział jak Temari opieprza Kankuro to jednak rzadko się zdarzało żeby ten odpowiadał. Miało to miejsce tylko w bardzo ważnych sprawach. Chłopak odbił się od barierki o którą się opierał po czym ruszył w stronę pary. Po drodze wyjął z uszu słuchawki. Dzięki temu doleciał do niego strzęp rozmowy.

\- Chyba ci odwaliło...

\- Pieprzony tchurz

\- Tak obłąkana baba nie...

\- Nie będzie tak źle dramatyzujesz.

\- Dramatyzuje JA dramatyzuje!? to ty się ogarnij kobieto to o naszym psycho braciszku mowa.

\- No więc co takiego o mnie mówicie?- Zainteresował się zielonooki, będąc już całkiem blisko sceny. Nie był to pierwszy raz jak jego rodzeństwo okazywało swój strach w stronę młodego. Nastolatek jednak pierwszy raz słyszał żeby siostra go broniła, a przynajmniej tak wywnioskował ze strzępów zasłyszanej rozmowy.

\- G..g..ga..gaara.?

\- Gaara! Jezu przestraszyłeś mnie.- Oboje odpowiedzieli niemal równocześnie. Temari położyła rękę na piersi głośno oddychając podczas gdy Kankuro zbladł gwałtownie. Czerwonowłosy ciekawie przechylił głowę w bok.

\- No więc o co chodzi? Bo nie mam za dużo czasu.- Dwójka starszych uczniów popatrzyła na siebie niepewnie.

\- Ty chciałaś pytać to nie patrz teraz na mnie.- Warknął burkliwie najstarszy z trojki.

\- Dobra, dobra niech już będzie.- Westchnęła ze znużeniem dziewczyna. - No więc ja i ten tu kretyn zastanawiamy się że skoro grasz na elektryku a ja i Kankuro na basie i perkusji to może wiesz jakiś zespół czy coś.- Skończyła niepewnie speszona czujnym wzrokiem zielonookiego.

\- Hej! O czym rozmawiacie?- Na korytarzu rozległ się wesoły głos pewnego blondynka.- Sorka że musiałeś tyle czekać Shuukaku w sensie Gaara. Sorka przejęzyczenie. A właśnie wy się jeszcze oficjalnie nie znacie tak jak ja nie kojarzę tej dwójki tu. No więc kto to? Przedstawisz mnie?

\- STOP. Pojedyncze pytania Naru. A ci tu to moje rodzeństwo. Mówiłem ci o nich. I nie nie znam jeszcze oficjalnie twojego towarzysza.

\- O spoko to ja zaraz przedstawię, i miło poznać rodzeństwo mojego kumpla. hehehe!

\- Nie ma potrzeby oni już szli prawda.?- Wymowny nacisk na ostatnie słowo jasno dało do zrozumienia Temari i Kankuro że nie są mile widziani. Niebieskooki widząc niepewność w zachowaniu blądwłosej dziewczyny szybko zaczął grzebać w torbie przewieszonej przez ramię.

\- Chwila dobra. Zaraz to znajdę. O jest!- Wykrzyknął podekscytowany wyjmując długopis i kawałek papieru po czym naskrobał tam coś pospiesznie.- Wpadnijcie jutro wieczorem. A teraz Gaara na nas pora.

Kiedy cała trojka się oddaliła Naru wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

\- Wiesz że nie trawie kiedy się tak zachowujesz, prawda?- Zapytał retorycznie czerwonowłosy.

\- Tak, tak ale nic na to nie poradzę to trochę jak taki instynkt. No więc o co chodziło z tym zespołem? Chyba mnie nie porzucasz?- Blondyn zrobił minkę ale niewinne psie oczka. Za co otrzymał rozbawione parsknięcie od rozmówcy.- Ne, ne Ita powiedz mu coś on się ze mnie śmieję.!- Ciągną farsę chłopak tym razem dodając jeszcze dąsy i tupnięcie nogą. Niestety nie był w stanie utrzymać tej postawy na długo i po chwili zaczął się śmiać razem z dwójkom pozostałych. Choć u Uchihy o było bardziej krótkie parsknięcie i pokręcenie głową na wygłupy nastolatka, ale zawsze coś.

\- Więc gdzie mamy iść. Wie ktoś?- Zapytał już spokojnie Uzumaki.

\- Kaszalot miał ogłosić ale nie widziałem go od piątku w barze.

\- Sala 225 na górze.- Spokojnie oznajmił najstarszy z nich.

\- Ok. To w drogę panowie!- Głośno zawołał blondyn po czym pobiegł do wspomnianej klasy.

\- Zdziwiony? Naruto bardzo niewielu osobą pokazuje się jako Kurama chyba że ktoś go wkurwi.- Zagadał zielonooki obserwując oddalającego się przyjaciela.

\- Nie zdziwiony raczej ciekawy. - Na ustach Itachiego błąkał się mały ciepły uśmiech.

"Chyba jednak powinienem poważnie rozważyć propozycję Temari skoro ktoś planuje ukraść mi partnera. Mam nadzieję że będziesz z nim szczęśliwy Kurama. Teraz pozostaje tylko obserwować jak wszystko się rozegra. " Pomyślał Gaara spoglądając na postawę Uchihy.

Obaj spokojnie weszli do sali.


	12. Chapter 12

Dźwięk 12

Naruto spojrzał na drzwi w których stał jego najlepszy przyjaciel i nowy współlokator. Nie był pewien co ma myśleć z jednej strony starszy Uchiha bardzo go pociągał i nie miałby nic przeciwko związkowi albo chociaż flirtowi z drugiej jednak obawiał się co może przynieść znajomość z kimś takim. Itachi nie mieszkał nawet w kraju więc jeśli miałby ciągnąć to coś między nimi to na odległość? Raczej nie. Wyjazd z nim też odpadał bo niby co on miałby tam robić? Języka nie znał, zawodu nie miał, do żadnej drużyny sportowej też się raczej nie dostanie. A po za tym nie mógłby tak po prostu zostawić Gaary samego. Może naprawdę nie warto się ładować w nic poważnego ale nie chciał okłamywać przynajmniej siebie, obiecał czerwonowłosemu że nigdy tego nie zrobi i się nie zatraci w masce. A jego umysł jak i serce jasno mu mówiło że jeśli będzie istniała choćby najmniejsza szansa na cokolwiek z kruczowłosym spróbuje.

\- Ech.

\- Co tam taki zagubiony w myślach przegrany!?- Blondyn usłyszał głos jednego z uczestników konkursu. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie twój interes psi oddech!

\- Co powiedziałeś przegrany?! - Zanim mogło dojść do jakiejkolwiek ostrej kłótni przy niebieskookim zmaterializowały się dwie postacie. Gaara i Itachi.

\- Jesteś denerwujący.- Zimny i spokojny głos Gaary bez problemu ochłodził Kibę powodując że ten wycofał się do znajomych.

\- Nie powinieneś denerwować Sabaku-kun Kiba. - Drżący głos granatowowłosej dziewczynki rozbrzmiał tuż koło chłopaka.

\- Hinata ma racje powinieneś pamiętać co stało się ostatnim razem. - Po prawo dziewczyny odezwał się dość antyspołeczny nastolatek imieniem Shino. Był on ubrany w ciemnozieloną bluzę z głębokim kapturem naciągniętym na głowę. w ten sposób zasłaniał większość twarzy.

\- Wiesz że nie musiałeś się wtrącać prawda?- cichy głos z nutą groźby jasno dawał do zrozumienia Gaarze że do głosu doszedł Kurama a nie wesoły blondynek

\- Oczywiście. Ale kosztowało mnie za dużo wysiłku przyciągnięcie cię tu żeby pozwolić na jakiekolwiek bojki przez które zostaniesz wykluczony.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz brać udziału?- Zapytał ciekawy Uchiha. Jasno mogąc wywnioskować z rozmowy jak i zachowania że Kyuu planował sprowokować bójkę.

Od kiedy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia jasno wyczuwał na sobie wiele par oczu, co było raczej spodziewane. Nikt nie podejrzewał że cudowny Uchiha naprawdę się pojawi w końcu wiele razy odmawiał choćby koncertu pokazowego jak przyjeżdżał na święta. A teraz stał tu by dołączyć do szkolnego konkursu. Ale to nie tak że go to obchodziło dla niego liczył się tylko Kurama. Miał zamiar porozmawiać z Tsunade aby w finale dozwoliła na pojedynek w równej grze. Co oznaczało że wszyscy finaliści grają ten sam utwór w tym samym czasie. A teraz zorientował się że czeka go jeszcze jeden dużo trudniejszy bój, miał zamiar przełamać Uzumakiego na tyle aby on i Kyuubi sali się jednością.

\- Nie do końca że nie chce raczej czuje ze nie powinienem tu być.- Blondyn westchnął ciężko- Jakby to wytłumaczyć?

\- No proszę mój braciszek znalazł sobie towarzystwo na swoim poziomie. śmiecia i kretyna.- Prześmiewczy głos przerwał próbę tłumaczenia blondyna.

\- A co cię u sprowadza emo-księżniczko? Czyżby za mało panienek i postanowiłeś przerzucić się na chłopców? - Usłyszawszy o młody Uchiha poczerwieniał.- Niestety muszę cię rozczarować nie jesteś w typie żadnego z nas.-Kurama machnął lekceważąco ręką po czym nachylił się do rozmówcy i cicho dodał.- My a przynajmniej ja wole gdy mój parner ma coś w spodniach a nie jedynie sobie tam wypycha.- Po czym wyprostował się z lisim uśmieszkiem.

\- Jak,... jak śmiesz!- Wybuchnął głośno Sasuke. Nikt nigdy nie dogadał mu w ten sposób a na pewno nie ten kretyn. Więc jak on mógł? To nie do pomyślenia że śmiał mu sugerować... Argh.!- Zapłacisz za to Uzumaki.- Warczał wściekle.- Policzę się z tobą na konkursie.

\- Już na o czekam SasUKE.- prześmiewczy głos poprzedził ciche śmiechy zgromadzonych.

Drzwi uderzyły gwałtownie. Przerywając protestujące głosy dwóch dziewcząt i krzyki aprobaty kilku chłopców.

\- Cisza bachory! Jak większość z was wie nazywam się Senju Tsunade i jestem dyrektorkom tej placówki. Nie mam czasu żeby powtarzać więc słuchać. Konkurs będzie podzielony na trzy części. W pierwszej pomiędzy absolwentami jak i uczniami z instrumentami klasycznymi na zasadzie głosów krytyków. Druga kategoria to instrumenty nowoczesne i opinie publiczności. Ostatnia konkurencja będzie obejmować wszystkich uczniów w dowolnej aranżacji i instrumentem. Przed finałem odbędą się 4 tury które wyłonią finalistów na otwarty pokaz. Podczas niego zagrają na początku finaliści sekcji dowolnej, potem przerywnikowy występ zespołu. Następnie grupa złożona ze zwycięzców 2 kategorii. Po czym koncert orkiestry. Ostatni na scenę wejdą instrumenty klasyczne. Zrozumiano!- Otrzymawszy potwierdzenie dodała - A teraz na zajęcia!


	13. notka autorki

Notka autorki.

Mam dzisiaj trzy sprawy.

\- Po pierwsze najbliższa notka z tego opowiadania pojawi się najwcześniej za tydzień. Mimo że rozdziały nie wyszły źle o zaczął się wdawać w nie chaos(zwłaszcza ostatnie 3) potrzebuje czasu na ich korektę.

\- PO DRUGIE _**POSZUKUJE BETY**_ sama sobie nie poradzę z błędami i interpunkcją.( Dzięki za wykazywanie błędów i rady osoby komentujące.)

\- Trzecia sprawa nie nawiązuje do tego opowiadania ale chciałabym usłyszeć wasze opinie. Po głowie chodzi mi historia z Naruto. Tym razem byłby to świat z anime ale główny bohater znalazłby brata w Shikamaru na samym początku akademii co skutkuje fascynacją chłopców w fuuinjutsu. Po za tym obaj poprosili by Gaia o nauki taijutsu.


End file.
